


It's fun to stay at the YMCA

by KitschKit



Series: Drunk with Cats [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk with Cats sidestory</p>
<p>Nothing more needs to be said than Caboose with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fun to stay at the YMCA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherofdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=featherofdrew).



> Drew got really excited when he found out Caboose worked at a YMCA daycare. So here buddy.

Caboose's day starts with Freckles growling at Tex coming home from work, whatever that may be for the day. Usually she's fine, but sometimes she's got an injury, and Caboose hurries over with the kit and fix her up. Or well, Church will and Caboose will give her a kiss to make it all better. She always smiles after. After that, they eat, Church with his coffee and whatever he first sets his eyes on and Caboose with his cereal. Tex just eats the first microwavable thing she can find, exhausted from her night working. They cuddle for a bit, until Church decides it's time to leave and they all crowd into the car. Tex always has a blanket and curls up in the back, napping lightly until she has to take the car back home. Caboose is the first stop, and they kiss him goodbye, a happy flush covering the tall man's face as he skips into the building. He clocks in and heads into the large room in the back, making sure to turn on the lights and set  everything up. 

His coworkers are the first to drop their kids off, and he giggles happily as they climb him like a jungle gym. They're always very excited to see him. A hand tugs on his sleeve and he turns to face Vic Jr. Vic wants to play on the old console they have, so Caboose loads up Sonic on the Genesis and they run around collecting rings. As it starts to get later, more people drop their children off, and Caboose can never get enough of the happy smiles surrounding him. Susie and Jack get into a fight over whose going to play with the legos and Caboose has to intervene when  the boy goes to push the girl. He sits in between them and makes them share. Soon enough they're both building a castle and he leaves the five and six year old alone. Celene and Marcos are the next to get his attention, grabbing him by the hand and over to their cardboard castle. The eight year old is wearing a princess hat and stand inside, pretending to be scared. They both beg him to be the dragon, because Celene needs to rescue her prince from the tower he resides in. The ten year old girl fights him with a foam sword, swinging wildly as Caboose growls at her. He lets himself be hit and howls in pain, dropping and pretending to bite the girl. Celene only gently hits him on the head, stepping over his body to get to her target. He watches them and giggles as she drops to a knee and kisses the boys hand, his face turning a bright red. They skip out of the castle hand in hand and thank him for playing. He thinks they run off to play house next.

As kids come and go, he calls for everyone to sit at the tables eventually, and turns on How to Train Your Dragon, handing out cups of trail mix that he always makes.Caboose has added m&ms, dried cherries, raisins, apricots, animal crackers and pretzels this time. He adds nuts if the kids want them and they're not allergic. He has his fridge in the corner, because he needed it really, he pulls out apple juice and pours everyone a glass, and he settles in with the kids to watch. Quiet time comes after that, the kids that are too old for naps get books or small handheld games, and there's always crayons and paper on the art table. 

Caboose actually really likes quiet time, not because it's quiet, or because he gets a break for the most part, but because he gets to watch over all of them and he thinks. He thinks about what it would be like to have kids of his own, with Church and Tex. He thinks they would be scared, because they're both a little broken. Tex is sharp edges and anger, but she's also fierce protection and love. She's always kind to him and he loves to cuddle her and protect her in turn. Church is very similar, he's hopeless and determination and exasperation, but loyal and grudgingly loving. Both of them will always fight for what they love and die protecting it if they must. Caboose knows that if they had a kid, that if they added a little one to their family, they would be amazing parents. He likes to picture it, some small child, some days it's a boy, but most times it's a little girl. She's just old enough to go to school, and Church drives her there, just like he drives all of them. She'd come home, in tears, and Tex and Church would rush up to her as Caboose just hugged her tight, demanding to know what's wrong. She'd tell them about some boy that was picking on her at school, and the two would be angry. Tex would want to go beat something up, Church would calm her down and smile at their tiny princess. He'd tell her it meant that the boy liked her, and he and Tex would protest because that's not how you treat girls. She'd tell her to push him or fight back, and Caboose would tell her to tell him how it made her feel. Yeah, he really loves quiet time...

When it's time for everyone to wake up again, they all play games, board games or cards. Usually it's go fish or candyland, but the older kids sometimes play their kids monopoly, or apples to apples. It's a fun time for everyone, Caboose thinks. As it starts to get later, towards closing time, he tidies up, cleaning up legos and spills, making sure everything is clean. Then he sits at the table with the remaining kids and grabs a coloring book and crayons. That's how Church and Tex always find him, sitting inbetween kids, coloring some drawing. They think it's precious and they always end up taking a picture. Then they call his name and his face lights up when he sees them, bounding over with todays drawing. It's a doodle of a family this time, their family, and Tex hides her face in Church's arm, because god she loves this adorable idiot. They both kiss him on the cheek as a greeting, and he signs himself out, waving to the kids as they whine and beg for him to stay. He tells them he'll see them soon, and he walks out, holding hands with his boyfriend and girlfriend, and they all go home to their apartment, to be a family. Someday, Caboose thinks, there will definitely be a little addition.


End file.
